1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous assembly and, more particularly, to a decorative lamp assembly with a fiber-formed shaped part.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During festivals such as Christmas, a decorative lamp string is often used. Sometimes, in order to build a special atmosphere, the decorative lamp string needs to be hanged on or wrapped around a shaped body or a shaped frame. For example, the decorative lamp string may be hanged on a Christmas tree. Alternatively, a shaped frame may be assembled by wooden poles, plastic poles or ferric poles, and then the decorative lamp string is hanged on the shaped frame.
At present, the cost of manufacturing a Christmas tree or a shaped frame is relatively high, and its manufacturing process is relatively complex. Therefore, it is generally not suitable for industrialized mass production. Further, because the Christmas trees or the shaped frames generally occupy a larger space, they can cause a higher transportation cost when a long-distance transportation is required.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a decorative luminous assembly with a shaped part so as to overcome the above disadvantages.